Gone
by zerohero4376
Summary: Eponine had to flee Paris without so much as a goodbye to the love of her life. When she returns 5 years later, with a surprise, what will happen? *Update: I rewrote Chapter 2*
1. Chapter 1

Eponine is not a sell out. And she would do anything for the ones she loves. That's how she ended up on a boat to London with tears in her eyes and a bun in the oven. Because the love of her life asked her to. Well, not exactly. His best friend told her that is what he wanted.

You see, her love was part of the Les Amis, the leader in fact. The almighty Enjolras, who everyone thought had a heart of marble, fell for the homeless gamine. Oh course. His friends told her that she needed to leave him, for his safety. They group was planning a rebellion and she was getting in the way.

What they didn't tell the heartbroken girl is that Enjolras in fact didn't want her gone. He planned to runaway with her and marry the love of his life. He didn't even know of their child! That part the Les Amis decided to leave out.

But Eponine raised her baby girl, Marie Patria, all by her self in London. She never stopped thinking of Enjolras, though. She had read in the papers that he and his friends had won, but he never came to search for her.

Eponine became famous in the medical world, becoming one of the best nurses in London, Marie at her side. But Eponine still missed home. She saw it when she looked into Marie's blue eyes and blonde curly hair. Or the scent in an old book. Or even a good, black coffee (his favorite).

When Marie grew to be about 5, Eponine received a letter from her sister Azelma. It stated that Gavroche, Eponine's younger brother, was sick and that she had to return home, which she did in a heartbeat.

She found a cheap flat that she could afford and within weeks she was on a boat back.

* * *

"Enjolras!"

Enjolras snapped from his thoughts. "Yes?" He had been getting lost in his mind lately, contemplating searching for Eponine again though his friends insisted that she ran off with that scum Montaparnasse. What he had not told his friends is that he knew they were lying, he had a run in with the crook just several weeks ago.

"You left the planet for a minute there Apollo", Grantaire mocked him.

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts."

"Are they about her?", Combeferre asked.

"Yes."

"Enjolras, you need to forget about her!", Coufeyrac yelled, mad that his friend did not see that the girl wasn't returning.

"Wait, shut up!" Enjolras yelled. All the Amis silenced immediately to hear a laugh, _her _laugh. "Eponine", the marble man muttered as he jumped out of his seat faster than lightning as he sprinted to the door. He ran out the door calling her name.

He then ran into a petite figure holding a child.

"Sorry madame, I-"

"Enjolras?"

"Eponine?"

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I wanted to fix the second chapter because I didn't like how it turned out. I like this version al ot more. I just want to thank Kat for her constructive critique, it really helped writing this. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Care for a cup of coffee?", Enjolras asked timidly, very unlike him.

"No sorry, I must be getting back to my brother", Eponine stated, avoiding eye contact. Instead, she was rocking Marie in her arms and attempting not to sob at the pain she felt at seeing Enjolras again. It hurt her, he hurt her.

"What's wrong with Gavroche?", Enjolras asked. The little revolutionary had quite suddenly stopped coming to meeting and speaking to Les Amis shortly after Eponine had left. Yet, was was a young lad, not a child like the one she had in her arms. This brought confusion to the marble man.

"I'm sorry monsieur, I must be off." Eponine refused to look at him, because if she did, she might not ever stop. She quickly ran out of Enjolras' grasp.

"Wait! Eponine!" But she was gone, lost in the famous crowds of France.

She ran to the small flat that her siblings and her lived in. The second she shut the door, she felt the sobs escape. Somehow, she managed to place Marie on the couch before totally breaking down, sobs racking her small frame and tears racing down her cheeks. She didn't realize how loud she was until she felt Azelma wrap the sobbing woman with comfort and whispers of how things will be better, one day.

* * *

_Monsieur._ Did she really call him that? Weren't they past the formal greeting. She was his Eponine, and he was her...her...well, he didn't know what he was to her anymore. It had been almost 6 years. 6 years of agony. 6 years of heartbreak, of longing. He felt tears fill his eyes as he made it back in the cafe. The Amis stared in shock at him. The marble man was crying.

"Enjolras?", Combeferre grasped the marble man's shoulder. The man snapped out of his trance, fury taking over his face.

"What really happened?!", Enjolras practically screamed at the group.

"She ran away with Mon-", Coufeyrac started.

"No, I ran into him about a month back. Eponine just came back a few days ago! I would know! I've been searching Paris for her!"

"Enjolras", Grantaire stood, squaring up to the marble man. "She left you. Her own decision. No one made her leave. Does it really matter why?"

"Yes", Enjolras replied. The rest of the Amis stepped away, afraid to break the precious moment between friends.

"Why?"

"Because maybe I can fix it", Enjolras replied, weakly with his eyes clouding with tears again. He really loved her, and he was really broken that she left.

"I don't think you can", Grantaire replied, pulling Enjolras into a hug as a way to comfort the chief.

"I'm willing to try."


End file.
